


Испорченная кукла

by Asvang



Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Плотник знает: Алиса никогда его ни о чём не попросит. Даже если захочет – будет молчать.





	Испорченная кукла

Плотник знает: Алиса никогда его ни о чём не попросит. Даже если захочет – будет молчать. Будет теребить подол своего залитого кровью платья, кусать потрескавшиеся губы, но не скажет ни слова. Может, покачает головой и уверенно пойдёт вперёд, а Плотник, конечно, последует за ней – смотреть, как она медленно, но верно сжигает себя изнутри.

Плотник хром на правую ногу, слеп на левый глаз, вместо одной руки у него отполированный деревянный протез. На шее – рваный уродливый шрам: Алиса сама пришивала ему голову. Он мог бы закрыть его воротником или отросшими рыжими волосами, но он гордо задирает подбородок: «Алиса меня спасла». Да, Алиса вырвала его из когтей смерти, собрала по кускам – и он был горд.

Он был благодарен.

Иногда Плотнику кажется: Алиса берёт его с собой, чтобы треском своего изломанного, разваливающегося тела он приманивал к ней врагов. Враги действительно приходят, соблазнённые лёгкой на первой взгляд добычей: хрупкая девушка и калека – разве что не на костылях. Алиса умеет выглядеть беззащитной – глупые твари ведутся на этот фокус, и она рвёт их на части, размазывает кровь по лицу. Плотник замахивается тяжёлым ржавым молотом, впивается зубами в глотки – в живых они с Алисой не оставляют никого.

С каждым днём на фартуке Алисы всё больше алых пятен, а в протезы Плотника впитываются чужие предсмертные вздохи. Он хранит их в себе, как величайшее достояние, а когда Алисе становится дурно, щекочет ими её бледную тонкую шею. Алиса фыркает, подсаживается ближе к костру: Плотник боится огня, его жёлтых лепестков, способных сжечь его дотла – из пепла Алиса его не воскресит. Он отчаянно не желает умирать, а Алиса ёжится от холода в золотом ореоле, мерцающем на её смоляных локонах – пока Плотник таится в тени, жмурясь на свет пустой глазницей.

Спина Алисы – незащищённая, уязвимая. Плотник обнял бы её за плечи, спел ей одну из тех баллад, что рыбы нашёптывали ему на дне морском – но Алиса мрачна и угрюма; Алисе ничего не нужно; Алиса едва ли замечает его – только нервно дёргается, когда он отстёгивает навеки застывшую руку. Древесина уже осквернена наростами мха, расслаивается, гниёт, покрываясь чёрными полосами. Пристёгивать её к плоти всё больнее; Плотник чувствует, как копошатся возле его костей толстые белые черви.

Он – испорченная кукла. Его только на свалку – к тем, кого они с Алисой небрежно бросали непогребёнными посреди дорог.

Алиса скользит по чернеющим краям его раны равнодушным, мёртвым взглядом. Плотник игриво ей улыбается: единственное, о чём он мечтает перед тем, как исчезнуть окончательно – чтобы она хоть о чём-то его попросила.


End file.
